


She was there

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Mother's Day, Other, Short Drabble, evelyn witt appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: All through his life Mirage has had one person he could always count on.
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	She was there

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mother's day everyone!

She was there when he drew his first breath. She was the reason he took it. 

She was there when he cried each night. Taking care of each of his needs. 

She was there to fight the monsters off at night. Kiss booboos, wipe tears away, sing away the roaring storms. 

She was there for T-ball, school projects, field trips. Handing him a slab of steak for the black eye he got from tussling with a boy that dared make a remark about her.

When years went from summers to winters, play dates turned into asking girls to prom she was there. The first F he brought home. How defeated he felt. But, how proud she was at him for trying again the next quarter.

Encouraging, hugging, loving, scolding where needed. Molding her son into a man. 

But there were dark times. Times where she had to be more than mama. When her husband was killed. When her elder sons were all taken by the war. While their home was ravened by the same war. Video chatting with her son when she had to go to work full time and leave him alone. He always knew that in some way, she was there. 

As he grew up and rebelled when he got past that and got a full-ride scholarship to college. When he cried after his first love broke his heart. And even when he was stupid enough to try again with them. 

Waiting by the screen each night for his call, he was never on time, even though he thought he was. 

Leaving work early and driving for several hours by herself so she could watch her baby receive his long fought for a degree. As he struggled to help her make ends meets by working at a bar. and then eventually saving up enough to own that bar. 

She was there.

When they broke though together and made working decoys. Praying hard when he left to join the APEX games. Crying as she had to tell him she was sick. Struggling to remember all these things. Though one thing for certain, through thick and thin. She was there. 

And Elliott owed everything he had to his mother. The Galaxy renowned Evelyn Witt.

Because she was there.


End file.
